


Letter to Teddy

by ladymisteria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: Remus sta per andare ad Hogwarts per combattere al fianco di Harry.Ma prima c'è una cosa che deve fare, un ultimo saluto.





	Letter to Teddy

Caro Teddy, 

Spero tu stia leggendo questa lettera, e lo stia facendo da persona libera.

Volevo dirti queste cose a voce, ma che senso avrebbe?

Hai appena due giorni, e probabilmente non ricorderesti nulla di quanto ti direi.

Quindi è molto meglio scriverle, nella speranza - lo ripeto - che tu possa arrivare, un giorno, a leggerle.

Merlino, non ricorderai neppure il mio viso, dato che vado via prima ancora che tu possa cominciare a distinguere ciò che ti circonda... Ma spero che tua madre ti mostrerà delle foto di me, quando sarai un po' più grande.

Vorrei tanto stare tutta la notte accanto alla tua culla, guardandoti dormire e ridendo delle tue espressioni.

Ma non posso, capisci?

Voglio poter far qualcosa per rendere questo mondo perfetto per te.

Spero tanto che non mi odierai, per questo.

"Che razza di padre!", penserai.

"Se ne va prima ancora che io nasca, e poi lo fa di nuovo pochi giorni dopo la mia venuta al mondo!".

Sappi però che non l'ho fatto perché non ti volevo bene, ma bensì perché voglio che tu possa essere orgoglioso di me.

Di un padre che piuttosto che stare al sicuro, si getta nella mischia per combattere per coloro che ama.

Okay, lo ammetto.

Può sembrare una cosa incredibilmente stupida da fare, ma non lo è.

Grazie a tua madre riuscirai a comprendere come funziona la mia mente.

Lei ha dovuto imparare a conoscere me e la mia assurda ragione molto tempo fa, e di certo non in un modo di cui vado fiero.

Tra qualche minuto partirò...

In parte sono sollevato, perché questa è l'ultima battaglia.

Dopo sarà tutto finito, nel bene o nel male.

Ma che effimera soddisfazione, la mia.

Rischio di rinunciare volontariamente - ma non intenzionalmente - a tutto ciò che ho così faticosamente guadagnato.

Ma starò attento, e prometto che farò di tutto per tornare da voi.

Ma se non dovessi farcela, Teddy, sappi che ti voglio tanto bene, anche se non ci sono più.

Sappi che se anche le persone che amiamo se ne vanno, questo non significa che non ci volessero bene o che ci volessero abbandonare.

Ricordalo, perché è la lezione più importante che posso offrirti, al momento.

Forse anche l'ultima...

E' tardi, e devo andare.

Ti voglio bene, piccolo mio.

_Remus John Lupin._


End file.
